Running Away from Love and Finding Love
by kannasoul09
Summary: Kagome saw them again. Inuyasha and Kikyo. She runs away and Sesshomaru finds her what will happen now? Will love bloom or will hate come between them?
1. Running Away

Running Away from Love and Finding Love 

By: Kannasoul

Rain poured down as a young girl ran through the forest, her clothes dripped wet from the rain. Her tears looked as if they weren't there, they looked as if they were part of the rain. She couldn't believe what she saw. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were together…doing things she didn't want to see until she was married.

'Inu Yasha, how could you? Why would you do such a thing with that died clay pot. Why would you want something died when you could have someone alive,' cried Kagome. She fell to the ground and cried her eyes out. She felt as if someone had to cry for him since no one else would. That night Kagome fell asleep in the rain.

Sesshomaru could smell salt in the air as he opened his balcony door. He had smelt that salt before, he remembers smelling it just a few day's ago. He could tell that the smell was coming from his territory, the Western Land. He jumped from his balcony and followed the scent. He reached a clearing but didn't see anything. He followed the scent a little more to his right when he saw a body lying on the ground.

When he saw that the body belongs to he wondered why the girl wasn't with his brother. He then noticed that she was soaked from head to toe from the rain. He decided to pick up Kagome and take her back to the Western Castle. Rin was having a lot of mood swings lately and so he decided to let Kagome find out what the matter was. He couldn't have Rin going from crying to yelling to crying again when the other Lords came to the castle.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms to see a body laying on one of the beds. He could smell from the air that the girl named Kagome hasn't woken up yet. It has been four days since the girl has been at his castle. He still can't figure out why she wasn't with his stupid baka of a half brother.

He watched Kagome for a moment longer until he decided it was best to leave. The moment he opened the door he could hear a soft moan come from behind him. 'So the girl is waking up. This would be a good time to find out way she wasn't with that baka half-breed,' thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and took a seat beside the girl. He placed his hand over the girl's mouth before she could scream and wake every person in his castle. They needed as much sleep as they could get if they where to do their best work for when the other three lord's and their sons' came to visit they were a handful.

"Listen Wench, when I let go of your mouth I want you to stay quit until I tell you to speak, unless you want your tongue to be ripped out. Do you understand?" said Sesshomaru with a chilling voice. Kagome shivered from the coldness of his voice, but nodded his head. "Now tell me why weren't you with my brother Inu Yasha, and why were you in the rain four days ago alone and crying? Do you not know that there are man-eating demons and animals out there? There are also bandits that would love to have a go at your virginity. Now answer me," said Sesshomaru with a stern voice.

When Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand leave her mouth she moved to the other end of the bed where she was away from the demon lord. "First, I'm not with Inu Yasha any longer. Secondly, I was crying in the forest from what Inu Yasha had told Kikyo. Does that make you happy Mr. Ice Prince?" Kagome yelped when she was thrown against her bed and a clawed hand around her neck. She began to wheeze for air as she began to slash at the clawed hands.

"Do not call me by that name Woman. You shall address me as master, or Sesshomaru-sama. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded her head the best she could as the hand around her neck tightened. The man above the woman slowly moved his hand and he forcefully picked her up to make her stand. "You will start to live in this castle for now on since Inu Yasha won't be taking care of you, and you will begin to take care of Rin. She has been acting very strange lately, I want you to find out what the matter is," explained Sesshomaru.

"Well can you tell me exactly how she's been acting strange?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru stared at the girl and finally answered. "One minuet she'll be all happy and hyper then the next she'll be crying and yelling at everyone that she is more then just a hyper little girl." Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru had told her. Then a thought came to mind.

"Does she complain about her stomach hurting, sometimes?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, lately she has been complaining about that. So do you know the answer woman?" Kagome flinched at the name. She was getting angry with the stupid ice prince calling her human, woman, or even wench. Then something popped into her head.

"I'll make you a deal "LORD" Sesshomaru. If you will stop calling me names like human, woman, or even wench and start calling me by my name which is Kagome, then I'll help Rin…and I'll even throw in a listen in manners, reading, and spelling how about that," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru listened to what Kagome had to say. So the only thing he had to do was call the girl by her name and she'll do all that. "If I do agree to your terms then you must do anything I say without argue and if you do argue then you will be punished. So is that a deal, Ka...go...me?" Kagome held back the shiver that ran through her when she heard him say her name. It felt as if something cold went through her body.

"All right it's a deal. So when to I get to meet this girl Rin? How old is she?" asked Kagome.

"You will meet her at dinner tonight. You will start your listens with her tomorrow, and she is 13 years old. Now go get cleaned up, dinner will be at 7 o'clock sharp. If you are late you will be punished. Is that under stood?" said Sesshomaru. Kagome just nodded her head.

Kagome ran into her bedroom once Sesshomaru had left. She couldn't believe she made that deal with him…Lord of the Western Lands…the one and only Ice Prince. "What have I done? I shouldn't have done that. There's no telling what he'll make me do. Oh Kami please help me," thought Kagome. Kagome looked around the room until she saw two doors. She walked over to them and opened them. She couldn't believe what she saw, rows and rows of beautiful kimonos. She picked one and went to another set of doors. She opened them and saw one of the largest hot springs she have ever saw. On the other side of the hot spring was a small waterfall. Some plants were even in the hot spring.

Kagome washed up and put on the kimono. The kimono was a dark pink with a blue dragon circling the kimono the sash was also a dark pink. She walked into the hall and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her door. She bowed and rose to see him staring at her. 'What is he staring at? Is he staring at me? But why would he do that? Oh well but damn he is fine as hell in that. Is top was dark blue with red sakura pedals, his pants were also a dark blue and his sash was a bright red.

'Damn he should wear that more often. It really brings him out since he has such pale skin-----What the hell am I thinking. I shouldn't be thinking this. No need to stop thinking how hot Sesshomaru is. Damn it I just said it again.' Kagome was starting to get frustrated at herself.


	2. Explaining

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 2: Explaining

'Why did I make that deal with her? I should have just threatened her but for some odd reason I couldn't. I mustn't get to involve with the girl. I am known as one of the most feared demon lords. I will not let some human make me weak,' thought Sesshomaru as him and Kagome walked down to the dinner hall.

Once Sesshomaru opened the door Kagome saw a black blur pass her. She looked back and saw a little girl holding Sesshomaru's leg. Her orange kimono went a little pass her knees and her long jet-black hair was worn in a low ponytail. Sesshomaru patted the child's head and she looked up at Sesshomaru and gave one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen.

The child soon let go of Sesshomaru's leg and looked over at Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama…who is the pretty lady? Is she going to be Rin's new mommy?" asked the child.

"No, Rin. This is Kagome…she will be your teacher and she will be talking to you about certain things that I can't. Now set down so we may eat. Then you can take Kagome out to the garden so you may play together."

Rin took her seat next to Sesshomaru's left and Kagome to his right. Not long after they took they're seats, the servants brought the food out and placed it in front of everyone. Sesshomaru took a bit of his food and soon Kagome was finished. "Wow! Kagome-chan. You must have been really hungry. You're already done eating. When I get finished with my food we can go outside," said a very excited Rin.

Soon Rin was done with her meal and she guided Kagome to the garden. Kagome was amazed at it. There were so many flowers. She saw the roses and they took a seat next to them. "So Rin, Sesshomaru-sama tells me you've been very…ummm…emotional some lately. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Kagome.

Rin blushed. "Well not long ago I woke up and found blood on my bed and clothes. I didn't know what to do so I asked a servant. She told me I was in heat but I didn't know what that meant. But I would get sick sometimes and all. Kagome-chan what's wrong with Rin?" asked Rin as the tears began to come in her eyes.

Kagome smiled at the little girl known as Rin. She then picked her up and placed her in her lap. "There's nothing to worry about Rin. It's called a period. Every girl gets it when they get a certain age, it just means that you're becoming a young lady. The best way to get rid of the pain in your stomach is to put heat on it. But anyway when you get to that age you become very emotional. So don't worry nothing is wrong with you," explained Kagome.

Rin smiled and hugged Kagome. All that day Kagome and Rin stayed in the garden and talked. Rin wanted to know everything about Kagome. Soon the two girls walked back to the castle and took a long bath. Kagome helped Rin wash her hair and Rin helped Kagome even through she didn't have to (Awe! I wish I had a little girl like Rin…she is so cute).

Kagome put Rin into her bed and tucked her in. Rin then asked Kagome to read her a bedtime story. Kagome thought over it for a minuet and then it hit her. She began to tell Rin the story of Peter Pan (everyone wants to use Cinderella so I'll go with Peter Pan). After a while Rin was fast asleep. Kagome left the room and went to search for hers. After about a few hours she decided to ask a servant.

Kagome looked around and couldn't find a servant anywhere. She found a large door and slowly opened it. She was amazed about how big the room was. Two floors full of books neatly on dozens of shelves. Kagome walked in slowly and looked around. She then heard a noise and spun around quickly.

She then wished that she didn't turn. Standing there was Sesshomaru whished looked very angry at here. "Why are you in here? No one and I repeat no one is allowed in here without my permission. Do you understand Woman?" Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was looking for my room and I came in here to see if there was anyone in here to help me. I'm really sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome bowed low to show her respect. Sesshomaru smirked and turned around. He motioned for Kagome to follow him. She did and Sesshomaru walked down the halls and stopped in front of some doors.

"I will send a servant up in the morning to show you the way to the dinner hall. Until then stay in your room and don't come out. Is that understood?" Kagome nodded her head and watched as Sesshomaru left. She couldn't help but look a Sesshomaru's ass as he walked off. 'Damn he as a nice ass! I would love to…' Kagome then grabbed her head and shook it. 'No, no, no, don't think things like that. Bad Kagome, bad."

Kagome then opened her door and stepped in. She took off her kimono and put on her sleeping kimono (I don't know what it's called so if anyone know tell me ). Kagome then slipped into bed and dreamt of Inu Yasha with Kikyo.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome grab her head and shook it. 'I wonder what she was thinking about? I was able to smell her arousal from here. This should be fun trying to figure her out.' Sesshomaru then mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He then walked off and went to his room.

(Inu Yasha)

They have been searching for her for four days now. Inu Yasha went back to her time to see if she was there, but only found out that Kagome was not there. Inu Yasha then went back through the well and went back to Keada's house.

"Inu Yasha! I swear if anything happened to Kagome I will personally kill you myself. Do you understand that?" asked a very angry Sango. She picked up Kilala and walked outside.

"Inu Yasha, did Kagome see you with Kikyo again or do you think that she was taken by a demon?" ask Miroku.

Inu Yasha just looked to the floor. If Kagome did see him with Kikyo then she probroly didn't like what she saw. Miroku saw the look on Inu Yasha's face and shook his head. Miroku knew from that look that Kagome probroly saw Inu Yasha with her again. Why couldn't Inu Yasha just understand that Kikyo was dead and Kagome was alive and waiting for him to come to her? Soon Kagome will find someone to love her and Inu Yasha will only have himself to blame.

So how did y'all like the new chap? I'll try to get the next one in soon. So y'all just hold out until then. I'll put Lemon in for yea. Y'all just tell me how hard-core y'all want it. I'll do my best ok.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Punishment and Small Lesson

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 3: Punishment and Small Lesson

Kagome woke with the sun on her eyes the next day. She yawned and looked out the opened balcony to see a beautiful sunrise. She walked over to some doors and picked out a plain blue kimono with a light blue obi. She then went to her indoor hot spring and soaked in the water for a while before someone came into the hot spring.

Kagome looked at the young woman that came in. She had short red hair and a torn-up kimono. Her hair was a mess and she was dirty from head to toe. The woman bowed and then rose. "Hello Lady Kagome my name is Uceme (You-see-me that's how you say her name). Kagome looked at he girl and nodded her head.

"Hello Uceme nice to meet you. Is there anything you need?" asked Kagome looking at the young woman.

"Sesshomaru-sama has told me that I will be your servant while you are here in the Crescent Moon Castle. I am to obey anything you say and if you are not pleased with my work then you have been given permission my Sesshomaru-sama to punish me," explained Uceme.

"Well Uceme I don't plane on punishing you or anything. But I do have a question for you. Why are you wearing those torn-up clothes? Come on and get in…you can scrub my back and I'll scrub yours. Ok!" Uceme looked at Kagome and then started to undress.

After the two girls had their bath, Kagome gave Uceme a pick kimono with small flowers flowing down it, and her obi has also yellow like the flowers. Kagome grabbed Uceme's hand and walked out of the room. "Ok Uceme which way is the dinner hall. I would really like some breakfast," said Kagome rubbing her belly.

Uceme laughed and took Kagome to the dinner hall where breakfast was being served. Uceme then bowed and left the room. Kagome jumped when she heard a high pitch squeal. Kagome then took that chance to look up and saw Rin running to her with her arms out.

"Kagome-chan! Rin was wondering when you were going to come down. Rin missed you very much," said a very hyper little Rin. Kagome knelt down to Rin's height and rubbed her head.

"Good morning to you to Rin. I'm sorry that I was late getting down here. Uceme and me were taking a bath. Next time I'll tell her to wake me up so I'll be on time tomorrow ok." Rin nodded her head and ran to the other side of the table and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome then bowed to Sesshomaru and took a seat on the other side of him…but a good distance away. "Kagome I will speak with you in my office after you eat." Sesshomaru then stood and left the room. Kagome then began to get really scared. Sesshomaru told her not to be late and there she was late.

"Well I guess we should eat and we'll hold our listens until I done talking to Sesshomaru-sama." Rin began to eat her food and Kagome began to tell Rin to seat up straight because it was good manners. She also told her to chew with her mouth closed.

Uceme took Kagome to Sesshomaru's office and left. When she was seated on one of the cushion seats she looked at Sesshomaru and watched as he signed a scroll. When he finally stopped he got up and walked over to Kagome. He slapped her across the face and then began to choke her.

"When I saw not to be late I mean not to be late. Next time you will be punished much worse is that understood." Kagome choked out a yes and she was then thrown against the wall.

Kagome ran out of the office and into the garden. Kagome looked around, she had no idea where she was. She then fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kagome looked down at her legs and saw Rin.

"Hello Rin. Good to see you again. So how would you like to start with the listens?" asked Kagome.

"Yea," yelled Rin.

Kagome and Rin took a seat under a tree and began the lessons. Kagome went from table manners to writing lessons. Finally the lessons were over. Rin and Kagome began to play out in the garden. After about an hour or two of playing Uceme came and told them that dinner was ready.

The two girls went into the dinning room and took a seat. Sesshomaru came in shortly and was looking at Kagome. 'She learns quickly not to be late when told,' thought Sesshomaru. He took a seat and began to eat. When the meal was done Sesshomaru told Uceme to take Kagome to her room and to meet him in his office.

Uceme done as Sesshomaru had told her and she then went to his office. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When she finally got the ok to enter she took a step in and bowed low.

"You needed me Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you where you got those clothes. I never gave you such garments," said Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome gave them to me. I guess she did not like my clothes from before. She told me to take a bath with her and to get dressed in these. I dared not to disobey," said Uceme.

Sesshomaru nodded and waved his hand for the woman to leave. 'So Kagome gave her the kimono. She is very kind to people she knows and does not know. She is very interesting,' thought Sesshomaru.

Hope y'all like chap. 3! I'll update soon. So y'all just hold on. I'll have it up in about a day or two. Y'all tell me what y'all think. Hope to hear from yea.


	4. A Lovely Song

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 4: A Lovely Song

Kagome woke the next morning with pain shooting through her body. She groaned and rolled over on her back. 'Why the hell did Sesshomaru have to throw her against the wall?' Kagome tried to set up but the pain was too much.

Uceme came into the Kagome's room and saw that she was still in bed. "Lady Kagome! Why are you still in bed? You need to be getting ready for breakfast or Sesshomaru-sama will punish you again," said Uceme with worry lased in her voice.

"Uceme I can't go to breakfast. I can't even move without pain going through my body. When I got punished for being late last time Sesshomaru-sama threw me up against the wall. Now my whole body hurts."

Uceme and Kagome didn't notice that Sesshomaru had came into the room with Kagome had told Uceme of what happened yesterday. "Then I will heal you. Next time do not be late. Is that understood?" Kagome jumped at the cold voice that rung through the room. Kagome then nodded her head and watched as Sesshomaru made his way to her bed. He then placed his hand on top of Kagome's head and slowly made his hand glow a light blue. Kagome felt her body begin to heal slowly.

"Now get ready. I will wait for you out in the hallway." Sesshomaru then walked out of the room and waited for Kagome to get ready.

Kagome rushed to put on a kimono and hurry to get out of the room. When she opened the door surely enough Sesshomaru was there in the hallway. Kagome bowed her head and then followed Sesshomaru to the dinning hall. From the silence Sesshomaru could hear Kagome humming a tune he was not familiar with. "What song is that you're humming? I do not recognize it," asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "It's called This I Promise You. It's a very beautiful song. The words are better through," Kagome stated.

"You will have to sing me this song sometime. I am quit interested in how it goes. The melody sounds very nice." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a moment with shock written on her face. "Why do you stare at me like that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh…umm…sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was just shocked that you would be interested in the song. Well I was going to sing Rin a song today when we go out to the garden. Why don't you come with us and you can listen to the song Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome just smiled at Sesshomaru and walked a little in front of him.

He could hear her humming the song once again. He had to admit that he enjoyed hearing her hum the song. He then began to wonder if she would be any good singing the song. He would have to go out to the garden today when they finished their breakfast.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was wondering when you were going to be coming down." Kagome smiled at Rin and then picked her up.

"Good morning to you to Rin-chan, and what did I say yesterday dearing or little lesson. It's not Rin was wondering…it's I was wondering. Try to remember that ok." Rin nodded her head and then Kagome placed her down on the ground before she dropped her from her wiggling so much. They walked into the room and they all took a seat. When they had their breakfast of rice, fish, and some fruit, Kagome and Rin excused themselves from the table and went outside for their lessons.

Later on in the day Sesshomaru came outside. He heard Kagome telling Rin about the song she was going to sing to her. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru under a sakura blossom tree and she smiled at him. 'Wow Sesshomaru really looks nice under that tree. He even looks sexier then what he did before…' Kagome then noticed her train of thought and she shook her head. 'No, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking these kinds of thoughts. Bad Kagome bad.'

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome shacking her head. He then wondered what she had thought. "Kagome-chan what's the matter? Are you getting sick? That means you won't be able to sings me the song." Rin's eyes had tears coming to her eyes.

"Now, now Rin. Don't worry, I'm not getting sick. A thought just came to mind. It was kind of an embarrassing thought. Don't worry. So the name of the song is This I Promise You. It's a really lovely song." Kagome then began to hum the beginning of the song. Rin and Sesshomaru listened closely.

(Ok everyone this song is one I had to sing in choir. It's a really beautiful song so enjoy. Oh yea um the words that are in ( ) are the parts the men sing.)

This I Promise You Written by Richard Marx 

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies,

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope keeping you faith when it's gone.

The one you should call was standing her all along

And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through,

this I promise you

this I promise you

I've loved you forever

In life times before.

And I promise you, never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word.

I give you my heart.

This is a battle we've won.

And with this vow forever has now begun.

Just close your eyes each loving day and

Know this feeling won't go away.

'Til the day my life is through,

this I promise you

this I promise you.

Over and over I fall when I hear you call

(over and over I fall)

With out you in my life

(Without you in my life)

baby, I just wouldn't be living at all.

Oo

'Til the day my lfie is through.

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong.

'Til the day my life is thought this I promise you.

Just close you eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away.

Every word I say is true this I promise you.

(slow singing)

Every word I say is true, this I promise you.

Ooh, I promise you.

Promise you.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe her voice. It was enchanting. He couldn't believe it. Not only did her voice put Rin to sleep but it arose him. He wanted her but she was human. He wouldn't lower himself to a human. He was more noble then that. But if she would just turn into a demon he would have her. He wanted her more then ever. He wanted her voice, body, and her soul. He was determinded to have her.

Ok y'all tell me how y'all liked it. Tell me if I need to do some work or not. Oh I was going to put some Lemon/Lime in one of the up coming chapters y'all tell me how hardcore y'all want it.


	5. Coming and Going

Good day everyone. I hope that you've been enjoying my story so far. Before I get started with this chapter I would like to give some of you a little vocabulary lesson. For those who don't know what Lemon or Lime is I will tell you.

Lemon: is another word for sex in fanfiction.

Lime: is more another word for sex but not as hardcore.

I'm sorry for the short stop, here is the story.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 5: Coming and Going

Kagome has been with Sesshomaru and Rin for about two months now. She felt truly happy with them…but then again she felt like something was missing. When she had left Inu Yasha, she had also left Shippo. He considers her as a mother, and he was her son. She felt horrible and at night she would cry herself to sleep because she missed her son so much.

Her strange behavior has not gone unnoticed. Rin noticed her change first, then Uceme, and finally Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru remember that one night he was getting to bed late and when he went passed Kagome's door he could hear her crying. He was about to go in and find out what the matter was. Then he heard it…she softly whispered a name. Shippo. He remembered the little kit. He was the little kitsune that was always in Kagome's arms when she was with his baka half-brother.

"So Kagome misses the kit. I need her at top form so I could understand her more. I will have to do something about this," thought Sesshomaru to himself.

(Inu Yasha)

He could smell it. Her scent was at the Crescent Moon Castle…his half brothers castle. He waited in a tree for Sango to return from the eastern lands. He had sent her to give Koga a message, tell him to meet with as soon as possible. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Just as Inu Yasha finished that thought Koga and Sango appear.

"Ok Mutt-face. Why did you call me here and where is Kagome?" asked Koga. His long black her was in a high ponytail and his armor was firmly on his slim body. He stared daggers at Inu Yasha.

"Kagome has been missing for two months now. I finally found her scent here. She's in the Crescent Moon Castle. My brother's castle. We need your help getting in and getting out with Kagome. Knowing Sesshomaru he may have only fed Kagome once a week. So she may be pretty weak. He has lots of guards around the castle so it will be hard getting in with just us. So are you going to help?" asked Inu Yasha.

Koga nodded his head and they worked out a plan. After about a good hour or so they were ready to take action. They wanted they're Kagome back and they wanted her back now.

(Kagome and Rin)

Rin ran around the garden trying to get away from Kagome. Her laughing and he squeals of joy ring out through the castle. Rin finally decided that she was going to get rid of Kagome by running through the castle. She darted to the castle doors and ran through the halls laughing warning demons up ahead that she was on her way and fast.

Kagome saw Rin take off to the castle and she speeded up. She was hot on Rin's trail and she would soon catch her. What the two girls didn't know was that Inu Yasha and the rest of the gang was out in the frontcourt yard trying to get passed Sesshomaru and his guards.

Rin ran into the courtyard and jumped from the front porch to the hard cold ground. Her small feet made a small thump and Kagome followed suit. When Rin came to a halt she also did to. She was panting hard like the small child. Soon she noticed Rin's gaze and looked to where she was staring. Her eyes widen and shock came over her body.

Inu Yasha was glad to see that Kagome was good. Nothing was wrong with her. It looked like Sesshomaru had taken good care of her for some reason. "Kagome! Are you all right? Come on, we're getting you out of here!" yelled Inu Yasha. He held out his head waiting for Kagome to take it but it never came. "Kagome what are you waiting for? Come on!"

Rin looked at Inu Yasha and tears came flooding to her eyes. "No! Kagome-chan can't go with you! Kagome-chan belongs here with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama! She does belong with you!" yelled a terrified Rin. She ran and grabbed a hold and Kagome's lower leg and she buried her face in them and she let the tear fall freely.

She didn't want Kagome to leave. She wanted Kagome to stay with her and Sesshomaru. She was planning on asking Kagome to be her mother. She remembered one night she had a bad dream and walked to Kagome's room. Before she knocked on the door she could hear her crying. That's when she figured out that her Kagome-chan was sad.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down at the small child and then they looked at each other. Kagome saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes telling her that he didn't want her to leave either. She then saw something more but she didn't know what it was.

Kagome then felt a gust of wind and then she felt herself being picked up off the ground. She looked at the person and saw that it was Koga. He kicked Rin away from Kagome and she was knocked out cold. When she saw this her miko powers flared and her eyes glowed red. "How dare you even touch Rin in such a manner! LET ME GO!" yelled Kagome and her miko powers burst out of her purifying some of Koga's arm and some of his leg. He was sent flying out of the castle's walls and she then walked over to Rin and picked her up bridle style carrying her to her room.

She looked back at Inu Yasha and her friends, her eyes still glowing, but this time her eyes were pink. "I'm sorry but I'm not going with you. I'm going to live here now. Inu Yasha you have chosen Kikyo not me. So go to her. Sango, Miroku, please forgive me. But I am happier here with Rin-chan and Sesshomaru-sama. Please live a happy life. When you two get married please invite me…I wouldn't miss it for the world. Shippo I hope that you're not mad at me for leaving you behind. I truly didn't mean to…I'm so sorry." She then looked to Sesshomaru and gave him a small bow. "Sesshomaru-sama please let Shippo stay here with us. He is like a son to me. I adopted him after we defeated Naroku. If he wishes to stay please allow him to stay."

Kagome then left and disappeared into the hallways. Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru with hope in his eyes. He watched at Sesshomaru nodded his head and Shippo was off following his mothers scent. "You have heard what she has said. Now leave my castle or I will kill you right here where you stand Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru watched at Sango and Miroku followed Inu Yasha to the castle doors. Sango then turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Please Sesshomaru. Treat Kagome well…her heart has been broken for to long. She is a very kind and gentlewoman. Please I beg of you take care of her. I saw that in her eyes that she is healing. But very slowly…and just by being her." Sango then turn away trying to catch up with Inu Yasha and Miroku.

Kagome healed Rin with her miko powers and she then fell asleep with her and Shippo in her arms. Sesshomaru came into Rin's room to see the two children sleeping and Kagome holding them close to her body. Her miko powers had put a barrier around them but as Sesshomaru got closer it disappeared.

He gently picked up Kagome and Shippo and placed them both in Rin's bed. He covered them up so they wouldn't get sick and then gave Kagome a small kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and was about to walk out of the room until he heard a small voice.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama except her for who she is. Don't be mean to her like Inu Yasha was. She has such a kind heart. Don't break it like he did," said the small voice.

"Go back to sleep kit. I will not harm her in anyway. And you will not speak of what just happened." Sesshomaru left the room and then walked back to his room. "I, Sesshomaru, taiyouki of the Western Lands will not harm Kagome in any way."

Ok y'all spill it. How did y'all like it? And be truthful. I don't want a lie. Y'all tell me what y'all want to read. I have a big surprise for y'all in the next chapter. Have fun waiting for it. I'll update in a few days. Have fun waiting. Oh and I don't like waiting long periods of time waiting for a new chapter in a story and I don't think y'all do either so I try to write mine I a couple of days. It's kind of hard to because of school. -- Tell me what y'all think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Admitting or Not and Many Souls

Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting on my new chapter. I really hope y'all like it. Please be truthful about what y'all think. I can't wait to hear from y'all.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 6: Admitting or Not and Many Souls

Kagome woke the next day feeling something up against her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She noticed that she wasn't in her room but in Rin's. She slowly got up and looked down at the two sleeping children. Rin and Shippo were sleeping side by side holding onto the sheets as if it was for dear life.

A smile planted her face and she slowly got up making sure not to wake the children. She made her way to her room and took a small bath and then changed into a different kimono. Her new kimono was a light green and had small yellow crescent moons on it with dog silver dog prints. She then placed on a silver obi.

She walked back to Rin's room and saw that her and Shippo were up. Shippo smelt Kagome come into the room. He then latched himself onto her and hugged her real tight. "Oka san! I missed you so much! Sesshomaru-sama is allowing me to stay here with you and Rin-chan," said Shippo.

"Kagome-chan…um…can you be Rin's mother. Please. Rin's parents died a couple of years ago and Rin doesn't have an oka san. Please." Rin had tears coming to her eyes. She looked up at Kagome with hope feeling her eyes.

Kagome smiled at the young child and she gave her a large hug. "Well Shippo you have a little sister to take care of now." Kagome smiled at Shippo then Rin. The small child gave Kagome a large hug. "Ok, how about we get you to ready. Breakfast should be starting soon."

After about an hour the children were ready for breakfast. They walked to the dinning hall. When they walked in the dinning hall Kagome's eyes stared into molted golden eyes. For some odd reason she couldn't look away. "Would you care to seat down or would you like to keep standing there and staring at me?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she walked quickly to take her seat. She had her hands in her lap and her eyes were concentrated on her lap. 'Oh my god. That was so embarrassing. Oh my god, oh my god.'

Sesshomaru watched as her head stayed down from embarrassment. He could smell her scent change from embarrassment to curios. 'What an interesting girl…no I shouldn't think like that. She is of no concerned to me.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and a sweet scent came into his nose. He inhaled deeply and his beast roared inside of him. 'That scent belongs to Kagome. It is truly a pleasant scent.'

'_Take her. Take her now! We must have her!' roared his beast._

'No I will not. She is a human. Now calm yourself right now!' said Sessomaru.

'_Don't you sense it. She has multiple souls inside of her body. She is one of the strongest humans ever. She is also stronger then any demonese ever. You know that I'm right. Now take her. We do not want any other male toughing her,' roared the beast._

Kagome could sense a large power following out of Sesshomaru. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were a dark crimson red. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and jerked her out of the dinning room. 'What is he doing. Did I do something wrong. Oh god I'm going to get punished. But I guess I wouldn't mind getting punished by him. Oh god I'm getting so aroused. Bad Kagome I shouldn't be thinking about him like that.'

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's arousal. His beast roared to get free and to take the girl. He went into his room and locked it. Sesshomaru through Kagome onto the bed and crawled onto her. Her face flushed.

"Se…sho…maru. What's wrong with you? What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"What…have you done to me woman? Every time I smell you scent or even see you. I get so aroused. What have you done to this Sessomaru?" Sesshomaru grabbed a hold Kagome's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Kagome was shocked to say the less. He forced her mouth opened with his tongue and he tasted her warm mouth.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer. 'I shouldn't be doing this. But it feels so right. I think I might be falling for Sesshomaru,' thought Kagome as she kissed the demon lord.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at the girl under him. He eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened. "Kagome tell me. Did you know that you had multiple souls in your body? You say that you're only that woman's Kikyo's reincarnation. But inside your body I can sense many souls. You are a miko with many souls. Not just one."

"Really…I didn't know that. Wait one damn minuet…why the hell did you kiss me then stop to tell me that? Why should you care or anyone else? To a lot of people I'm just some dead lover or they think I'm their woman. No one accepts me for me. They just see other people in me."

"That is where you are wrong Kagome." Sesshomaru then lead down and took Kagome's mouth, as she was about to speak. Her words were smothered by Sesshomaru's forceful kiss.

'What did he mean by that? Damn he's a good kisser.' Kagome opened her eyes and saw his molted gold eyes. "Go get something to eat Kagome. I will speak to you later," said Sesshomaru.

(Inu Yasha)

"He most have done something to her. I just know it. Kagome wouldn't go to Sesshomaru. He must have brainwashed her or something. I just know it," thought InuYasha out loud.

Sango shook her head. InuYasha just couldn't see it. For once in a long time Kagome was happy, and it was with Sesshomaru.

Ok there was chapter 6 how did y'all like it. PLEASE TELL ME! Oh and please excuse me if I say y'all too much. I'm from the south and it's just a habit. So please excuse me. But anyway, tell me what y'all think. Oh and warning on Chapter 8 or 9 there will be lemon.


	7. Learning New Things

Ok here it is. Chapters 7 hope y'all like it. Please tell me what you think. Oh and I keep forgetting to mention Thank you for the reviews. I love them all. I'm really happy that you think my story is good. Oh and I would like to mention. This is my first time putting my stories on fanfiction. So I'm very sorry if the chapters aren't very long. I'll work at that so kind of bare with me.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 7: Learning

It has been a month since Shippo had come to live with Rin and Sesshomaru in the castle. Over the years his hair has gotten longer and he has even gotten taller. He was two years older then Rin which made him 15. Kagome couldn't help but to smile has Shippo trained with his fox magic.

Out of nowhere a scream could be heard from inside the castle. Shippo and Kagome recognized it to be Rin's scream. They both ran off to find the small child. They found her in her room with Sesshomaru's arms around the girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama what happened? Why did Rin scream?" asked Shippo. That's when it hit him. He could smell blood and lots of it coming from Rin. "Why do I smell blood, where is it coming from?"

Kagome knelt down to Rin (she was on the bed by the way). "Rin-chan, sweet heart. What's the matter? Why did you scream like that?" asked Kagome. Rin stared at Kagome and she then flew to her oka san. Kagome saw blood from where Rin was setting. Then it hit her. Rin must have reached maturity. "Ok! All boys out of the room, I think I know what's going on. Out so Rin-chan and me can have a girl talk.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He wanted to know what was wrong with his adopted daughter. He was about to say something until Kagome raised her hand to stop him. "Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama it's a natural. I'll tell you about it after I tell Rin. I promise." Sesshomaru nodded his head and Shippo and him left the room to leave Kagome to handle Rin.

Once the two girls were left alone Kagome stared at Rin. "Rin you need to stop crying. It's natural that this is happening. It's natural for a girl your age to start bleeding. When a girl becomes a curtain age and her body thinks she's ready she starts her period. It will only happen every month for a couple of day. Your just going from a little girl to a young lady."

Rin stopped her crying and she stared at her Oka san. "So it's ok that Rin is bleeding? Rin doesn't have to worry about it?" Kagome nodded her head. Rin was relieved. She was worried that she was going to die (she is so cute…but I feel sorry for her she has the female curse). Kagome got up and walked to Rin's closet. She opened the door and took out a dark kimono.

"Ok Rin until your bleeding lessens a little wear this just encase. Oh and no swimming. You can take a bath but you can't play in the water. Ok?" Rin nodded her head and she was off to change in her dark red kimono. She came out and walked with Kagome until she remembered something.

"Oh Rin I'm sorry but I forgot I have to go talk to Sesshomaru-sama. Go on and find Shippo-chan. I will find you two later." Kagome waved as she watched Rin walk off. She was happy that Rin and Shippo were becoming good friends. Well in a way they were brother and sister now. She absolutely loved them both. She closed her eyes and turned around walking to Sesshomaru's study.

A nock rang through the room. The great demon lord looked up from what he was doing and sniffed the air. Vanilla and Spring Water entered his nose and he became very aroused. "You may enter Kagome." Sesshomaru watched as the young beauty walked into the room. She took a seat in front of his desk and he stared at her until got comfy. She looked up at him and smiled. "What was wrong with Rin? Why was it I smelt blood on her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Rin just started her period. It's when a girl will bleed for a few days each month. It's a natural part of every woman. She's just turned from a girl to a young lady. It's nothing to be worried about, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome didn't like talking to a man about this kind of stuff. But in a way Sesshomaru had a right to now. Rin was his daughter in some way.

"Sesshomaru-sama…um…may I ask you a question?" She watched as Sesshomaru nodded his head. She took a deep breath and then asked her question. "Sesshomaru-sama…um…what kind of miko am I? A month or two ago you told me I had many souls in my body. What does that mean?" asked Kagome.

The mighty demon lord watched the girl in front of him play with her fingers. She also had a slight blush on her cheeks from remembering that night. "Kagome…you are a very powerful miko. Not only do you have the soul of that dead woman in you known as Kikyo, but you also have the soul of Midoriko and many other great warriors. I can sense them all in you. Any full blooded demon would be able to sense it." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her. He opened his hand and held it out for Kagome to take it. Slowly Kagome took his hand and he lifted her up. "Lets take a walk, shall we?"

(Inu Yasha)

"Come on! I have to talk to Kagome. I know her. She wouldn't just leave us to be with that bastard. I know her better than that. She just wouldn't do that," growl a frustrated hanyou.

"Inu Yasha! I swear if you so touch Kagome then I will kill you with my bare hands! Just encase you couldn't see it, but Kagome was truly happy for once in a very long time! If you do anything to her…SO HELP ME GOD…" Sango turned around and hit Miroku on the head and sent him flying through the air. She then stormed off looking for a hot spring.

Inu Yasha knew that she was right. When he saw her running after the little girl he couldn't believe his eyes. True happiness was on her face. But Sango didn't notice the sadness in her eyes as well. He had caused her so much pain. It was hard to believe that he did that. He got up and took a walk into the forest leaving behind an unconscious monk.

After a while Sango came back from her bath and saw Miroku putting more wood into the fire. She looked around but didn't see Inu Yasha. "Where is Inu Yasha?" asked Sango. Miroku looked up at Sango and gave her a small smile.

"I don't know my dear. When I woke up he was gone. We'll just wait here for him to return," said Miroku. Sango took a seat across from Miroku. After a while they were both asleep.

(Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Kagome had been training with Sesshomaru for about a week now. Her miko powers have grown and she had even learned a new attack. Sesshomaru attacked Kagome and her sword landed on the other side of the dojo. She quickly gained up her powers and she summoned her Chain Whip. The whip snapped on the floor and she attached the demon lord. Her whip gazed his right cheek and he slowly licked the blood away. He then attacked Kagome and penned her to the floor. He lowered his face and licked her cheek. To him her taste was like a sweet whine. It was intoxicating.

Blushing a bright shade of red, she started to struggle. Her attempts were useless as she tried to get away. "Why won't you let me go?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru wasn't listening as he licked her again. She gasped and closed her eyes. The demon lord placed small kisses on her face and she tilted her head back.

Why was she letting him do this? He should be doing this at all. He was a demon lord…a taiyouki…he shouldn't want her. Not like this. Sesshomaru licked the bottom of Kagome's lip and then nibbled at it with his teeth. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. She was truly intoxicating. Kagome pulled away and panted hard. "What is it Kagome? Did you not want this?" The miko closed her eyes. She was trying to get her mind free from lust and back into the real world.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I'm a human. I thought you hated humans. I'm also a miko," pleaded Kagome on the forge of tears.

"I make exceptions to some humans Kagome. Do you really think so low of this Sesshomaru?" He got up and stormed out of the dojo. 'I will make her want me. This Sesshomaru will make sure of that.'

Kagome got up and walked to her room. She wanted him to go on but she knew it was wrong. She had hurt him. The tears came full force as she balled up and cried herself to sleep. Sesshomaru came back earlier that night and saw Kagome lying on the floor asleep. He could smell the salt in the air from her crying herself to sleep. He knelt down beside her and placed her in his lap. 'She has been crying. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. I made her cry damn it.' He slowly picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and then laid beside her.

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling something warm up against her. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru sleeping beside her. She stared at his crescent moon and at his strips on his cheeks and face. She slowly lifted herself up and kissed his crescent moon and licked his strips. Unknown to Kagome that Sesshmaru was wide-awake.

Kagome lowered her head and licked his lips. She wondered why he always did that and now she knew why. He tasted so heavenly next she nipped at his neck seeing why she he always did it. He tasted even better there. She couldn't help herself as she licked his neck. 'My god! At least I know why he always did this.' Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Kagome onto her back and penned her hands over her head.

"Now, now Kagome. Don't you know it's rude to ravish someone when they are sleeping? Now what should I do to punish you? Yes I know." Sesshomaru licked her lips and tasted her mouth forcing it open. She then moaned and tried to deepen the kiss but Sesshomaru then backed away. He nibbled on her neck and licked it tasting her even more.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have said that," said Kagome trying not to moan out loud.

(ok Lime not Lemon…LIME)

Sesshomaru opened Kagome's fighting kimono's top and looked at the bra in front of him. She blushed and tried to get away but Sesshomaru won't have it. "Now my little miko. Why are you trying to get away? This is you punishment for being so rude while I slept." He sliced open the bra and licked the valley between her breasts. He looked at her breast…to him they were perfect. He cupped her breast and licked them. Kagome felt like she was going to die. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Sesshomaru, please stop. I feel like I'm going to explode. Please." Sesshomaru lowered his hand and slipped it under her panties. He rubbed her slowly making her moan louder with every stroke. She began to pant hard not knowing what was happening to her body.

He then slipped a long finger into her fold and slowly stroked her clit making her scream his name. He pushed his finger into her core and stopped to let her adjust to his finger. 'So she's a virgin. I will enjoy this.' He moved his finger in and out of her slowly. Kagome screamed his name again as he pushed another finger into her. He speeded up his hand making him go in deeper and harder. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's shoulder has he placed a third finger in her core.

"Oh God! Sesshomaru I feel like I'm going to explode!" yelled Kagome. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and then covered her mouth with his. She screamed as she had her first orgasm. He placed small kisses on her face as she recovered from her orgasm. 'My god…that was amazing. How in the world did he make me do that?' thought Kagome.

Kagome placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips and fell back to sleep. She was truly something in the demon lord's eyes. He covered her up with his silk covers and then went back to sleep himself.

Kagome woke a couple of hours later a little sore. She got up and noticed that some her of clothes were gone. She went over to some doors and opened them to find rows and rows of kimonos. She got one and put it on, and of course it was too big for her.

Sesshomaru then came into the room and saw his woman wearing some of his clothes. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. He lowered his head to her ear and bit it gently. "Your voice was very beautiful this morning Kagome. I can't wait to hear that every morning and every night." Kagome blushed and she buried her face into her palms.

"You are so cute my little miko." After that was said Kagome turned around but saw him closing some doors. She followed him and walked into the doors that he went into. Kagome's face blushed ten folds has she saw Sesshomaru taking off his clothes. She turned around and began to sneak out of the indoor hot spring. "Where are you going Kagome? Why don't you take a bath with me." Kagome froze and turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing right behind her.

He turned her around and began to strip her of her clothes. "What the hell do you think your doing? Let me go I'm not going to take a bath with you!" yelled Kagome.

"Why not. You enjoyed being with me this morning. Why not right now. This time you'll be able to see me naked. I'll be able to see all of you this time." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a small perverted smirk. She blushed even more from this.

"I'm going to go find Shippo and Rin. I'll see you later Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome turned around and tried to leave the hot spring but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it.

He stripped Kagome of all their clothes and pushed her into the hot water. He then got in and pulled the small miko onto his lap. He then grabbed a wag and washed Kagome from head to toe. This time he didn't do anything to her.

Kagome then watched Sesshomaru's body and when she saw his erection her couldn't help but to blush. She pulled herself up and got up out of the water. "Where are you going Kagome? Stay in a little longer." Kagome turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I need to find Shippo and Rin. I have to see if she is all right, and I have to see to their lessons. I'll talk to you later Sesshomaru."

THANK YOU! For the reviews.

Alright here is Chapter 7. Hope y'all like it. Oh and tell me what yea think. I really would like to know. Oh and I even made this chapter longer. I'll try to make them longer for now on. Well tell me what y'all think. Can wait to hear from yea.


	8. Loving You

Thank you all for the reviews. Oh if y'all don't mind by my asking…did you all like Chapter 5 more? I had so many reviews for that chapter. All righty then. Lets see if we can bet that. If I can get at least over 15 reviews I'll update within a couple of days, but if I don't then I'll take my very own precious time. Y'all decide. Have fun reading. Enjoy!

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 8: Loving You

A couple of days have passed since the so-called "punishment" was bestowal on Kagome. Now Kagome and the children where outside where it was hot. To hot for words to even describe. Finally Kagome had enough of it and decided that she wanted to go for a swim. She told Rin and Shippo that lessons were over and she went and jumped into the river that flowed thru the garden. She was so relieved. The heat was unbearable. Rin and Shippo jumped in with her and they swam thru most of the day, at least until Sesshomaru came to surprise them with a little visit.

"If I'm correct Kagome you are suppose to be teaching the children not taking a bath in the river." Kagome stared at the beautiful demon lord in front of him. For some reason his clothes seem to be more elegant today. The robes seem to be formal (Ok I think I used the right word just in case I mean more flashy like for some kind of ball).

"For some odd reason you look like your about to go to something important like a ball or some kind of meeting. I like the kimono," said Kagome setting in the water. She stared at Sesshomaru's face and saw the lust he held in his eyes. 'Damn it! He is so fine but I know I can't have him. He can't want someone like me. What happened between us the other day was only lust…right? He couldn't have been serious. Damn it all…I'm going to cry if I keep this thinking up," thought Kagome. She got up and bowed her head. "I need to go do something please excuse me." Sesshomaru nodded his head and allowed her to pass.

Kagome walked passed Uceme and told her to make sure the kids get a hot bath and get in dry clothes so they won't get sick. When she was sure that no one could see her she ran down the hallways to her room. Once there she closed the door with a loud thump and locked it. She young miko fell against the door and slid down. Her hands on her face, tears running down her face. "What the hell is wrong with me? I can't love him…I just can't. He hates humans. If I was a demon there would be no problem would there?" Kagome didn't even notice that she was speaking out loud and a little girl heard every word.

Rin knew whom she was speaking about. She saw the way her Oka san would look at her adopted Oto san. She had to try and get them together.

(Sesshomaru's study)

Rin knocked on the door of Sesshomaru's study. She waited until she heard an 'enter'. She then went in and took a seat on one of the soft pillows in his office. "What may I help you with Rin? You know that I am very busy," said Sesshomaru in a gentle tone.

The child just smiled at the demon lord and waited for a second. "Sesshomaru-sama, can I ask you a very important question about Oka san?" asked Rin. She watched as he nodded his head for her to continue. "Well I was wondering if you liked or loved Oka san?"

Sesshomaru was shocked by the question. He was not expecting Rin to ask such a question. He slowly got up and walked over to the thirteen-year-old child. "Rin, why do you ask such a question? Is there something I need to know?" Sesshomaru watched as the child just shugged her shoulders. "Rin I'll make you a deal. If you tell me what you know about Kagome then I'll tell you how I fell out her." Rin thought about this for a minuet then she nodded her head.

"Well, after I had my bath just a moment ago, I went to see Oka san. But when I got there I heard her crying. She was also talking to herself. Saying that 'He didn't love her because she was a human, and that she couldn't fall in love with him. But she didn't say the reason.' Sesshomaru-sama, Rin can tell by Oka san's eyes that she loves you. But she seems to be really hurt inside. Even Nii-chan could tell. She was also saying something about becoming a demon. Will Oka san become a demon?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He began to wonder if Kagome really loved him. He could turn her into a demon but the change could kill her. He thought about this for a moment. "Rin your Oto san really cares for your Oka san. I will go see her and see if she will tell me this herself. Now go find Jaken and mess with him for a while. Try to give him a bath." Sesshomaru smirked as Rin quickly ran off to find Jaken.

Sesshomaru got up and walked to Kagome's bedroom. He had to speak to her. He wanted to make sure from what Rin had said was true. He knocked on the door but didn't hear an answer. After a while of waiting he snuck into her room through the balcony. What he saw really didn't surprise him. Up against the door was Kagome. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were still wet from the river. He walked over to her and picked her up. Before he placed her on the bed he changed her clothes.

After a while of waiting Kagome finally woke up. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama. Umm…what are you doing in here?" asked Kagome. She watched as the great demon lord came up to her and pushed her onto the bed once again. Her eyes where wide, and she new he could read her. Sesshomaru could easily see the confusion and fear in them.

"Se…Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome couldn't do anything. She felt so weak under the demon lord. His eyes were burning into her and his hands slightly tighten around hers.

"How low do you think of this Sesshomaru? Do you think I would even touch you if I didn't care for you? Why the hell would you think that? I would gladly give my life for you Kagome. But yet you think so low. It's true that I would like to have you as a demon, but you are also just as beautiful as any demonese. I will never understand you. Tell me is the reason you think you can't be with me because I'm a demon or you still love Inu Yasha?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the first time in her life, someone has declared their love for her with all their heart. "I do love Inu Yasha…but as a brother. And no I would never think so low of you Sesshomaru. I fell in love with you and I didn't realize in until just now. You're a demon lord, and I'm just some miko." Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. He began to cry uncontrollable. He pulled her into a hug and tried to sooth her with calming words. But it didn't work so he began to growl, which sounded like he was purring. Kagome heard this and began to giggle somewhat.

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled Kagome with him. He kept her close to his chest and his purring/growling grew louder. He loved the sound of her giggling and he wanted more. He didn't want to hear his little miko cry. He only wanted her sweet voice ring through his ears. He could feel Kagome's hand touching his tail. She was doing something to it and it felt good. He pulled her tighter up against him. She giggled, her petting stopped until she heard him growl. She started again and she laid her head up against his chest listening to his purring/growling. She loved that sound. She could seat there and listen to it all day.

(Warning Lemon! If you not like reading such then you will have to wait until the next chapter. I'm very sorry! I repeat LEMON!)

He could feel him nibbling on her neck. She tilted her head so he could have better access to neck. His nibbling became harder, by using his tongue and teeth. It felt so good. She couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his. His lips tasted like heaven, she couldn't get enough of it.

Sesshomaru forced his tongue into her mouth. He battled her tongue for dominance. He couldn't believe this girl. She wouldn't give up the battle she was determined to win. Finally she gave up. He roamed her mouth tasting each bit of her.

He lowered her to the bed and grabbed her breast. He gentle squeezed them hearing her moan in pure bless. She arched her back making her chest rise upward into his hands more. He finally had enough and ripped off her shirt and bra. He loved her perfect breast and kissed them hard, sucking and biting on the nipple. Kagome began to pant hard her moaning was coming out louder with every bit and every suck that he made.

He lowered himself kissing every pass of skin that he passed. He loved the taste of her skin. Finally he got to her lower regions. He slowly untied her obi and slid her pants down. He kissed thighs and gently placed a finger into her. He heard her scream as pleasure after pleasure came raging through her body. He finally felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He removed them and licked up every bit of her juices that came pouring out of her. He then repeated the progress until she was about to climax. She screamed out his name as she had another orgasm. Kagome had lost count on how many Sesshomaru had made her have. It was pure bless to her body. She wanted more and she wanted to taste him. Once he came up to kiss her they rolled over to where Kagome was on top of her demon lover.

The young miko kissed Sesshomaru as if there was no tomorrow. She took off his top and licked his chest. She adored the taste of him. She then got to his pants. She untied the obi and slowly took off the pant. Once those were off, Kagome went back up to Sesshomaru and kissed him fully on the lips. Sesshomaru loved the fill of her lips all over his body. But it blew his mind away from what she done next. Her lips touched his member and she slowly licked it. Her mouth covered his throbbing hard penis and she bobbed her head up and down taking him all the way in. Sesshomaru was surprised that she took all of him in. He felt her rubbing his balls and he groaned as the miko worked her tongue over his enlarge member.

"Kagome stop I'm about to cum. I don't wish for my seed to be in your mouth." Kagome heard him and she lifted herself up to him. He flipped themselves over so where he was on top. He then positioned himself at her core and waited for a moment. "Kagome this will hurt. Since this is your first time and all." Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru took that as the sign to proceed. He covered her mouth with his and he thrusted himself into her awaiting core. His mouth covered Kagome's scream, he kept still for her to adjust to his size.

Once Kagome was use to him she pushed her hips up to give him a good to go sign. Sesshomaru pulled out of her until the head was all that was inside of her and then he pushed back into her. Kagome moaned in pleasure as Sesshomaru thrusted himself into her harder and harder, faster and faster. She was so tight around him he then pulled out of her and turned her around where she was on her hands and knees. He then thrusted back into her. Her scream filled the castle as he pumped in and out of her.

"Sesshomaru! Please fast, harder, deeper! Oh God please! Take all of me!" yelled Kagome in pure bless. Sesshomaru obeyed her request. He was about to climax so he flipped Kagome over once again and slammed back into her. He waited until Kagome climaxed. He then spilled his seed into her. Sesshomaru fell to her side out of breath. He was in heaven and he wanted more. He heard Kagome whisper something and he almost didn't catch it 'I love you Sesshomaru.'

Ok y'all please review. I can't wait to read them. Oh and please be very truthful. Can't wait to read them. Thanks for all of y'all reviews. Can't wait to read more of them.


	9. Meeting the Lords and becoming sick

I'M SORRY! Please excuse my lateness with the chapters. My mom has been in the hospital and I couldn't write my chapter. So please forgive my lateness.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 9: Meeting the Lords and becoming sick

Sometime dearing the night Kagome had woken up from her sleep. He stomach felt like shit and it wasn't helping that Sesshomaru had a tight grip on her waist. She tried to get free but at the time it seemed to have been unless. "Why are you trying to get away my dear? It is not yet morning," said Sesshomaru.

"Please Sesshomaru let me go. I think I'm going to be sick." Sesshomaru heard this and he grabbed Kagome and he dashed to the bathroom (ok I have no idea where they went to the bathroom at back then so just go along). As soon as the demon lord put his mate down she immediately threw up her food from that day. Sesshomaru couldn't take the smell and so he left Kagome for the time.

Pacing back in forth in the hallway he thought about his lovely mate. She was in there sick and he couldn't do anything for her. He called for Jaken. Once he was in sight he immediately began to give out orders. "Jaken, go and receive the nurse of the castle. Kagome will need her." Jaken hurried to fetch the castle's nurse. After a few more minuets Kagome came out of the bathroom holding her stomach.

"That's strange. I feel so much better now." Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru lending up against the wall. "Sesshomaru what are you still doing here? You didn't have to stay." Sesshomaru didn't saw a word he just picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her back to the room.

"I have summoned the nurse. She will be to the room shortly to find out what is wrong with you. So you must be there before she arrives." Kagome was shocked to say the less. She whispered a soft 'thank you' and leaded her head on the demon lord's shoulder.

After a while the nurse showed up and made Sesshomaru step out of the room. What seemed like an hour to Sesshomaru had finally passed the nurse came out of the room. She moved aside so her lord could make his way back into the large room. "What did the nurse say Kagome?" She didn't say anything, she just sat there with her arms wrapped around her and she rocked back and forth. "Kagome tell me what happened right now." When she wouldn't answer he walked out of the room and found the nurse still in the hall. She bowed and looked at her lord.

"Did she say anything my lord?" She watched as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"What has happened to my mate? She won't talk to me or even look at me," said Sesshomaru with a static voice.

"Kagome is in a state of shock milord. I found out when I was examining Lady Kagome that she is with child. It would seem that she is not yet ready to bare one milord." Sesshomaru was shocked but he wouldn't show it. He merely waved his hand and the nurse left.

Sesshomaru once again opened the door to his room. He watched as Kagome rocked back and forth. Her scent covered his room he could smell the fear and confusion in her aroma. He walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her whispering soft and soothing words into her ear. After about an hour or two she finally calmed down.

"I'm not ready yet. I can't have a baby. What am I going to do? Sesshomaru help me please," whispered Kagome into Sesshomaru's ear. The demon lord tightened his hold on Kagome and placed small kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"Kagome everything will be alright. I am here for you and so are Rin and Shippo. We will help you. I will not let anything or anyone harm you. Please except our child Kagome please." Kagome took that time to look up into Sesshomaru's eyes. They shined with pure love and hope that she would accept their child.

"But Sesshomaru I don't understand. We only had sex last night. How can I already be pregnant? It would take much longer then just a few hours for me to be with child," said Kagome her confusion written in her eyes.

"It is because you mated with this Sesshomaru. The child within you is a half-breed. When a demon mates a human they will be given child much sooner then most human and they will stay pregnant for six month's. We have time Kagome please except what has happened. If I had known that you were not ready I would not have gotten you in such a state. Please forgive me." Kagome didn't know what to say. She was shocked and she felt the tears coming to her eyes. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Sesshomaru I do except our child. I'm just afraid that I won't be a good Oka san. I love you so much and I love this child but I am so terrified." Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. She began to cry until she could hear Sesshomaru once again whispering soft and delicate words into her ears.

"You will be a good oka san, Kagome. I will not allow you to say such things when they are not true. You are a wonderful Oka san to Rin and to Shippo, and now you will be an even greater Oka san to our child." Just as Kagome was about to say something he placed a long and delicate kiss on her lips. "Now quiet and go back to sleep we have a big day ahead of us. The other lord's will be coming to this castle to talk about something and you must be there so I can introduce you. Now sleep my Kagome."

The young miko fell back to sleep. Soon Sesshomaru dozed off in a light sleep himself dreaming about his soon to be child.

Kagome woke up the next morning throwing up again. Jaken once again went to fetch the nurse. The nurse had told Sesshomaru that nothing was wrong it was just a natural reaction from being pregnant. She also warned him about mood swings and such and even food cravings.

Later on that day Sesshomaru came to get Kagome and the children. He gave the children up to two servants and he made Kagome follow him. At first she wasn't very happy…she didn't like the look on Sesshomaru's face, it told her 'something is about to happen soon and you must be ready look'.

The young miko walked into their bedroom. She watched as Sesshomaru went over to the closet and grabbed a large box that was on top of the shelves. He looked at the box then at Kagome. He looked at her lovely face; her smile was one of the many things she loved about him. "Kagome today the other four lords are coming to my castle. You will be dressed in this and you will stay by my sides at all times. When the lords ask you a question you answer, but do not ever go over to them without my say. You cannot be alone with one of them without me being there. Is that under stood?" Kagome didn't know what to think. All of this came rushing to her head, and then she remembered something that he had said.

"Four Lord's? I thought there was only three, not four. Who is the other one?" Sesshomaru listened closely to her question. How could she have not have known about the other lord. Oh well he would have to tell her.

"The other four lord's are the Lord's of the North, South, East, and then there is the Lord of the Central Lands. Kagome you must stay away from them if I am not with you is that understood? If they bring there daughters then that is differently not good for you. You must always stay by my side." Kagome could hear the worry in his voice. She couldn't think of anything else so she planted a sweet and caring kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. I will stay by your side." That was all Kagome had said then she was forcefully pulled back into another heartwarming kiss.

Sesshomaru had finally got Kagome into her kimono, which had many layers and was hard to walk in and very hard to breath in. It was crimson red with silver mountains and flower petals, her obi was also silver. When they were announced to enter the room all they could hear was the gasp of the woman. Once seated all hell broke loose.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is the meaning of this? Have you taken this human as your mate?" asked the demon lord of the east.

"Emaru-sama, calm yourself and please stop your yelling. Who I take as my mate is of none of your concern." That was all Sesshomaru had said.

"But Sesshomaru-sama there is one problem. This is your first mate, and your first mate had to be a demon so that way your heir would be a demon. You must find someone else or turn her into a demon so pick. I can also tell she would be an excellent mate for you. She is a very rare miko. It's not every day that you see a soul miko. She is very rare. You have a choose Sesshomaru-sama…you can find a different mate or you can turn the one you have into a soul demon-miko. We will give you until the next crescent moon. Which may I add is in exactly 20 days. We will be back by then." The lord of the central lands stood and waited for the other lords to stand as well. When they all stood they left, leaving a very angry demon lord behind.

"Sesshomaru if turning into a demon will let me stay with you then I will become one. But please help me through it and don't leave my side," said Kagome with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to love those blue eyes.

"You will need my help with the transformation. So I won't leave your side. You can trust me." Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw herself onto her mate and kissed him passionately. She felt him smirk up against her lips and she couldn't take it. She forced her tongue into his mouth battling his tongue.

"My, my aren't we a little feisty today. I think we should go and make the bed (if you know what he means )." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She new what was about to happen and she was fully prepared for it.

PLEASE READ

Ok everyone please review. Oh and I would like to thank y'all for all of the comments. I am very sorry for not putting up a new chapter earlier I kept getting sick and my mom was in the hospital. It was horrible. So please excuse me. I'll try to update soon.


	10. Dancing and Changing

Hey y'all! How have you been? Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Please leave a good review.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 10: Dancing and Changing

Her mind was full and couldn't eat and every time she smelt some food she threw-up. She hated being pregnant and at the moment she hated Sesshomaru for doing this to her (that's our girl blame the male its their fault). Everything that happened yesterday flooded her mind. She was to be turned into a demon today at midnight. She loved Sesshomaru but she was so scared. She was told that the baby wouldn't be harmed but her body would feel a great amount of pain.

She walked threw the castle thinking to herself. She never noticed the noise coming from behind her. Finally someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She yelped and closed her eyes. She slowly reopened them and saw the most gorgeous man alive. "Hello Sesshomaru is there something you need?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and then spoke, "I have been calling you for the pass few minuets. You wouldn't answer me. What were you thinking of?" He watched Kagome's eyes as fear flew off of her and surrounded him. His mind was going wild and his beast roared. He hugged Kagome in a tight embrace and growled soothing words into her ear. "Kagome everything will be ok. I won't allow anything to happen to you daring your transformation. Now go. You must get ready for the ceremony" Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru to their bedroom.

Finally the night has come. It was only 20 minuets until midnight. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on top of a platform and then he walked over to a small circle. She watched Sesshomaru, she remembered that he said that he had to perform for her before the strike of midnight.

She watched as he brought out two fans and opened them. He moved gracefully across the floor. His dance was so elegant. She has never known a man for dancing like this. He was truly amazing. Finally he put the two fans away and pulled out a flute. He began to play and the music ran threw the room. She watched as Sesshomaru once again begin to dance. It felt like the music was doing something to her. She felt like she was about to be torn apart. She felt like she was going to throw-up.

Sesshomaru watched his mate while he played the flute and danced. He watched as she went into a great amount of pain. He hated seeing her like this. The only thing he wanted to do was run over to her and hold her tight until the transformation ended. But he knew that if he stopped playing the transformation would end and kill her.

A piercing scream filled the room as Kagome was thrown into a load of pain. Her body began to glow red and she was engulfed in a huge ball of red light. Sesshomaru just watched and kept dancing and playing his flute. Soon the light began to disappear. He saw Kagome once again lying on the bed, her breath was coming out in quick pants. But her body and looks were now different.

Kagome's hair was now longer and the color had turned turquoise with some pink framing her face. Her breasts were bigger and her legs were longer. She now had a golden crescent moon on her forehead and golden stripes on her cheek, wrist, hips, and even her ankles, but what seemed like a necklace was also a golden strip around her neck.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her to their room. Once she was placed on the bed, Sesshomaru laid next to his mate. Soon they were both asleep waiting for the sun to come up.

(Inu Yasha)

"Inu Yasha I swear if you go after Kagome I'll knock you at so help me god you won't be able to think straight for a week. Is that understood?" yelled Sango.

Inu Yasha was now beginning to wonder why Sango was letting Kagome stay at Sesshomaru's palace. She must have gone crazy! She knew that Sesshomaru hated humans and hanyou's…so why the hell was she letting her best friend, her sister, stay in such a place.

Then there was Miroku. He hasn't said a word about Kagome. Was he not worried about her? "Why the hell are you even letting Kagome stay there? Sesshomaru hates humans like you, Miroku, and Kagome! Do you not care if he kills her? Damn it Sango he'll kill her sooner or later! Move it!" yelled Inu Yasha.

Sango looked over at Inu Yasha. She knew that he was right. But from what she saw when she was last over there. Sesshomaru looked different somehow. Not physically but something else. Something that you couldn't see, she saw in his eyes that he cared for Kagome and the small child that she had with her.

"Inu Yasha…just trust me. Kagome will be better off at the Sesshomaru's castle. I don't know how, but she will. If it will make you happy…tomorrow we'll go visit Kagome and Shippo to see how they're doing." Sango watched Inu Yasha as he thought about this little agreement.

"Fine. But if Kagome has a single scratch her then she's coming back with us. You better be right Sango."

(Sesshomaru's castle)

A field full of flowers…so beautiful and calm. Laughter filled the field as two teenagers ran threw it chasing after a disgusting imp. Shippo watched as Rin picked some flowers and made a crown out of it. The young fox kit has taken a great liking to Rin. He watched over her most of the time when their Oka san wasn't there to watch her.

"Hey Rin have you seen Oka san any? I haven't seen her in three days. I haven't seen Oto san either. Did they leave the palace?" asked Shippo as he took a seat next to Rin.

"From what one of the servants to Rin. Oto san and Oka san are in there room. They said that Oka san went through some kind of change and she is in need of lots or rest," said Rin as she made a flower necklace.

Shippo stood up and sniffed the air. He quickly took Rin's hand and ran to the castle. When they arrived at the castle they were greeted with Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku (Kilala is in Sango's arms).

"Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku! Why are you all here? I thought Oto san told you wasn't able to come back," Shippo said with a large smile on his face.

"Who the hell is Oto san?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Oto san is my our daddy! Its Sesshomaru-sama!" said a very excited Rin. She was happy that they had quest. Since their Oka san was resting she had no one to play with except Shippo and Jaken. But they were boring…they didn't want to pick flowers with her.

Everyone was dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say. They began to wonder if the young child was talking about the same Sesshomaru that they knew.

"Rin! Shippo!" The two children turned there heads and saw a very beautiful woman standing in the door way with Sesshomaru. Her hair was turquoise with some pink framing her face. She had golden strips all over her body and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes had two different colors. Her left eye was a baby blue and her right eye was a lime green.

Rin automatically new who the young woman was and ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. "Oka san! Rin has missed you very much! Are you feeling better? Will you be able to play with Rin and Shippo-chan now?" asked a very excited Rin.

Shippo didn't know what to think. So did the others. They were all shocked. "K…Ka…gome? Is that you?" asked Inu Yasha.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Inu Yasha. "It's good to see you all again."

"Kagome you're a demon. What happened? We've only been gone a couple of days," said Sango as she rushed over to Kagome.

"It's a long story. Why don't you all come in and I'll tell you all everything," said Kagome with a large smile.

Kagome told everyone everything that has happened in the past couple of days. From the demon lords to there mating, of course she left out everything they did.

They were all shocked. Kagome looked over to Inu Yasha and saw the hurt in his eyes. He stood up and left the room. Soon after Inu Yasha had left Sesshomaru got up and went after him. He nodded to Kagome and she smiled at him.

The demon lord followed Inu Yasha's scent to the garden. When he arrived Inu Yasha was at the bridge that crossed the river. "What do you want? Are you here to laugh at me?" Sesshomaru could tell that Inu Yasha had loved Kagome and when she told of them being mated it must have crushed Inu Yasha.

"I Sesshomaru am no here to laugh at you…but am here to talk to you. Kagome is in good hands here. I will protect her with my life. You had your trance with her Inu Yasha. Instead you went after the dead miko. It was your own fault. Now she is with child and she is very happy here."

The last sentence shocked the hell out of Inu Yasha. Kagome was with child. That child could have been his if only he would have left Kikyo. But no he demon side still loved her.

"Sesshomaru do you love Kagome? Don't break her heart like I did. I don't think she would be able to move on if her heart was broken anymore. If you hurt her I swear I will kill you," said Inu Yasha.

"Is that a threat Little Brother?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No it's not…it's a promise," declared Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle to this. "I do love Kagome…she has been the only one, except for Rin, to except me for who I am. I would not be able to forgive myself if I lowered myself to hurt her in anyway," declared Sesshomaru

Inu Yasha smirked. "Come on lets go back. I still want to talk to Kagome."

All right y'all tell me what cha' think. I can't wait to read y'all comments. I hope yea like the chapter. Oh and story it took so long I have lots of school work to make up and I've been catching up with my fan fiction reading. So I'm very sorry.


	11. Good and Bad News

Hey every one…thanks for the reviews. I love them all. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School and stuff is such a pain. I would rather be at home and write fan fiction all day. Well have fun reading chapter 11.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 11: Bad and Good News

It has been about three weeks since Inu Yasha and the rest of the gang came to the Crescent Moon Palace. Kagome had gotten a little bigger from being jacked up…and Sango was telling her how she thinks that she is pregnant to. Since Naroku was dead and all everyone seemed to be getting jacked up.

Koga and Ayame had a lovely baby boy…Kagura had a baby girl with some other wind demon. Kanna is somewhere unknown to everyone (she is so cute). But yup everyone is having kids aren't they.

Inu Yasha found out about a week ago that Kikyo had many lovers not only him (poor little doggie). Poor Inu Yasha…but he has been watching this one lovely little demon in the castle, and her name is Uceme (you know Kagome's servant). From what it looked like Uceme looks at Inu Yasha like she was about to eat him. Hmmm…eye candy. Weird love.

"Kagome we must talk…now," said Sesshomaru. Kagome told Sango that she will be back shortly and walked with Sesshomaru to the study.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face and saw the sad look in his eyes and also hatred.

"You remember the meeting that the Lord of the East held about a week ago…yes?" Kagome nodded slowly understanding so far. "You met need to set down, koi. This will not be easy for you or…me again." Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to have a seat before continuing. "I have just learned that Sora-sama lord of the South has had some problems uncover. It would seem that the miko named Kikyo has placed a curse on him and the only way to break the curse if for us to kill our first born child." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes widen and then she fainted.

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and picked her up bridle style and carried her to their room. He would finish telling his mate the rest when she has recovered.

Sesshomaru lied beside his mate Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He smelt the fear in her scent and he could hear her being to cry. He took it that Kagome was having a bad dream from the news that he had told her.

(Kagome's dream)

_Darkness was all around her. Not a single spark of light was anywhere to be seen. Kagome couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Soon light was shining on what seemed like a platform in a way. Something was on it wrapped in what also looked like silk._

_Kagome got closer and she saw Kikyo appear. She looked at Kagome and smiled one of Naroku's evil smiles then said "Kagome…you have turned Inu Yasha against me so now I will make you suffer…and I shall free the southern lord from the curse that I had placed on him." Kagome's eyes widen in pure fear as she ran up to Kikyo but she fell. She looked down and saw chains on her legs._

_"No! Not kill my baby! Please don't kill my baby!" screamed Kagome, but her scream fell upon deaf ears. She watched as Kikyo stabbed her baby and blood dripped from the dagger. Kagome screamed in pure horror. Her body began to shin and soon everything once again went dark._

Sesshomaru woke feeling a great amount of power coming from beside him. He's eyes widen as Kagome was glowing a dark blue. He was thrown against the wall with a great amount of force. He didn't know what to do. 'Kagome…what is wrong with my mate?' asked Sesshomaru to himself.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome whispering, his eyes softened with sadness when he heard her. "No…not kill my baby. Please don't kill my baby." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He nibbled on her neck and he began to purr. Kagome slowly began to calm down and her powers slowly disappeared.

"Don't make me kill my baby Sesshomaru." Kagome then fell back to sleep and Sesshomaru laid her on the bed once again.

"Kagome I won't kill our baby…I won't allow it." Sesshomaru then laid back down and circled his arms around Kagome's waist again.

(The next day) (Inu Yasha and Uceme)

Inu Yasha watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome left to go see the other four lords. He walked back into the castle and saw Kagome's servant cleaning the main hallway. He went up to her and told her stop and take a break. She did as she was told and she put the rag back into the bucket.

Inu Yasha took a seat beside her and he watched as she wiggled a little. He could smell her discomfort. "If you don't feel comfortable then you can go somewhere else…I'm not keeping you here." Uceme was shocked when Inu Yasha said something.

"No…it's not that. I…while…never really sat by anyone except for Lady Kagome," said Uceme. "I'm sorry Prince Inu Yasha if it seems like that. I'm…umm…really happy that you would want to set by me." Uceme could feel her face becoming hot. She tried to hide her blush behind her hair but Inu Yasha saw it.

Inu Yasha took that chance and grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. Her blush became even darker. "Please don't hide from me. I would like to get to know you better," said Inu Yasha placing a small kiss on her forehead. "If you don't mind I would like to court you?"

Uceme couldn't believe what she was hearing. Prince Inu Yasha wanted to court her…a servant girl. "I would be honored Prince Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha then placed a gentle finger on her small but pink lips.

"Since I'm courting you. Just call me Inu Yasha and you're no longer a servant girl so how about we get you some different clothes." Inu Yasha watched, as she blushed even brighter. (Awwwwww!!! So cute!!!)

Inu Yasha got up and held out his hand. Uceme looked at it then grabbed it with hers. Inu Yasha noticed that her hand felt perfectly into his and she was extremely warm, unlike Kikyo.

"Well…lets go get you cleaned up and dressed before Sesshomaru and Kagome come back." Uceme smiled and nodded her head.

(Aww!! It's so sweet. Inu Yasha and Uceme. I did a good job with the pairing for that one. I think y'all will agree once I describe Uceme's past a little and all and her personality. So any way have fun reading the rest of the story)

(Sango and Miroku)

"Get your damn hand off my ass!" yelled Sango. Sango slapped the monk hard across the face.

"But my dear Sango…why are you so mad at me? We are married so why can't I touch you?" Miroku has noticed that for the past couple of days Sango has been really emotional. He couldn't talk to her or even touch her with her slapping him or yelling at him. He began to wonder if it was that time of month where she always became this scary.

He watched as Sango walked over to the small river and began to cry. "Yup it must be that time." Miroku walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around her. "My dear sweet Sango…please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," pleaded Miroku.

Sango lifted her head up and looked at Miroku. "I…I…I think I'm pregnant Miroku. I'm so sorry if I've been so mean to you." Miroku just nodded his head then stopped. He looked over at Sango and his eyes got wider. Sango was looking at her so called husband and sher blushed.

"Pre…pregnant? You think you're pregnant?" asked Miroku. Sango nodded her head.

"I haven't had my monthly in two month's and I've been sick almost every morning and I've been craving food. Those are some of the signs of being pregnant." Sango just blushed even brighter.

Miroku came up to his wife and gave her a large hug, then kissed her passionately on the lips. He was filled with joy. His wife could be pregnant with his baby. That explains her little emotional over load.

Sango was happy that Miroku was glad to have a baby. Hopefully she was pregnant. She wanted to have all of Miroku's babies. She didn't care how many there were, she wanted all of them.

She couldn't wait for Kagome to get back. She wanted to tell her the good news about Miroku being happy about it and all. She also had to decide a name if it was a girl. Her and Miroku had agreed that if the baby was a girl that she would name him and that if the baby were to be a boy that Miroku would name him.

They both went to look for Inu Yasha, Shippo and little Rin. Sango new that they would be happy but they still wanted to tell them. When they couldn't find Inu Yasha they went to look for Rin and Shippo. Once they were found the two told them the good news.

The two children jumped up and down that another baby would be on its way along with Kagome's.

REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU ALL THAT READS THIS. I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE.

Ok I'm sorry for my lateness but with school and all…its murder. But here it is. Chapter 11. Have fun and please REVIEW!!!!!!


	12. What to do

Hey everyone…sorry for the late update school is a killer and all. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love

By. Kannasoul09

Chapter 12: What to do…

The southern lord passed back and forth in his study…Sesshomaru and his mate Kagome was coming over today to talk about the curse that has been placed on him and his family.

"That damn woman…I should have killed her when I had the chance. Now look at what happened," said a furious Sora-sama. The demon slammed his hands on the wall sending small pieces everywhere in the room. "It doesn't help much that to break the curse that Sesshomaru-sama has to kill his first born. He won't agree to it. We need to find a powerful monk to break this curse that the damn woman placed on us."

Sora's wife, Hana, watched as her husband walked back and forth in the room. She thought for a moment that he was going to put a hole in the floor. "My dear husband…please, takes a seat. The other four lords will be here soon. We will talk to them and try to figure out how to break the curse."

The great demon lord looked at his life long mate and then took a seat next to her. He led over and nibbled a little on her ear. "We still have a little time before the other four lords come. How about we have a little fun?" said the demon lord. He watched as his mate threw her arms around her husband. She licked his face and smiled at him.

(Sesshomaru and Kagome)

The trees flew by like it was a huge blur. Kagome watched as they flew over a large flower field. "You know Sesshomaru? Rin would really like that field. One day we will have to take her and Shippo here to play…and even our baby." Kagome looked down at her swollen belly. 'When I see Oka san I know one of the many things she's going to say to me. "My little girl has a bun in the oven or the oven is cooking!" Kagome started to giggle from the memory she had when she was very little when Sota was still inside her Oka san's womb.

She remembered her Jii-san coming up to her and her Oka san and he began to sing. "She has a bun in the oven yes she does, she has a bun in the oven yes she does!" Kagome began laughing even more now and Sesshomaru began to wonder what she was thinking.

"My dear Kagome…what are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru gave Kagome a loving look of longing and lust. Kagome began to tell Sesshomaru what she was thinking.

(Inu Yasha and Uceme)

Uceme woke the next morning and got dressed. As soon as she walked out she was meet by Inu Yasha. She gave him a small bow…but Inu Yasha wouldn't have it. He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. "You're not a slave anymore. You don't have to bow to me. Just give me a huge or a kiss."

"Alright Inu Yasha." Uceme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Inu Yasha was shocked at first then he kissed her right back.

"Now what shall we do? We can't just stay here all day," said the half dog demon. He looked over at his wonderful mate to be. It was weird how he went from Kikyo so fast to this beautiful woman here. The beast that was locked away inside of him was calm around her. Not even Kagome could have calmed his beast like this.

(The Southern Lands)

All the Lords and Ladies sat around the large table in the Southern Lords study. "We need to fine a way to break this curse. We can't kill Sesshomaru's and Kagome's first child. But if it was the second child that would be a different story," said the southern lord.

Right then he knew that he had said the wrong thing. He felt a large amount of miko power flare. He looked over to Kagome and watched in pure fear as her powers surrounded her. _**"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! Even if I had a second child I would not be giving it up to let someone kill my baby! You can find another fucking way to break the damn curse!"** _yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru tried to calm down his mate but it seemed use lease. Her powers flared even more and a large light appeared. As soon as the light came it was gone. When everyone got their sight back they saw Kagome lying on the floor glowing. Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and tried to pick her up. But he was shocked with a large amount of miko power. But he wouldn't give up. He forced his way passed the purifying power and grabbed Kagome. He began to purr into Kagome's ear and telling her that no one would kill their child now or at any other time.

Soon Kagome's power cooled down and returned back to her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru then gave a small smile. "The curse is gone. I don't feel it any…" Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Sesshomaru. His face was burnt and his clothes were almost all gone except for his pants. "What have I done? Sesshomaru I'm so sorry I didn't know…I'm so sorry." Right then Kagome fainted.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to heal. He looked over to the Southern Lord. "Don't ever make my mate angry like that ever again or you will be dealing with this Sesshomaru." The demon lord turned around and walked to the bedroom that they were given earlier.

_**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm really sorry everyone but it may take me awhile with the chapters now. My computer is really messing up on me. I'm truly and really sorry. I'll keep updating as much as I can.**_

I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I'll make sure the make the next one longer. I've been really busy so I really haven't had that much time to do much of anything except for schoolwork and doing choirs. But I thought I should at least give you some sort of chapter.


	13. About

Hey everyone sorry about the late chapter. But my computer is really fucking up. But here is the chapter that y'all have been waiting for. I'll try to get the rest of the chapters up soon. Oh and this story is almost over. I'm working on my next fan fiction called Roasha, and it's a Kagome and Sesshomaru fic. But anyway hope y'all like the chapter.

Running Away from Love and Find Love Kannasoul09 

Chapter 13: About

Kikyo sat up in bed and looked out the window of the house she was in for the night. She soon got up and put on a sleeping kimono and walked outside. A cold breeze blew but she didn't feel anything. Her skin wasn't real her heart wasn't real nothing in her was real. When she would make love to the many men that she did, she would have to fake everything to let them think that she was alive that she wasn't the walking dead. Soon she saw a young girl sneak out of her house with some katana's and started practicing with them. Her memory flew back to when she was a small child and would do the same thing.

Flash back

"Kikyo get in this house right now! I'm not telling you again!" yelled Kikyo's mother. Her mother was standing out at the front door of their little hut waiting for Kikyo to come inside before it got dark, before the demons came out to feast upon the weak.

"Coming Oka-san!" Kikyo ran into the house and walked over to her bed. She took off her kimono and put on her old sleeping kimono…as soon as she knew that he mother was asleep she got up and changed clothes and went outside. She ran up to a small abandon shine that was close to her village.

Once there she began to practice some miko spells and she started working with her bow and arrows. One day when she went to the abandon shine she was greeted with a traveling monk that was using the shine for shelter for the night. "Well hello there young lady…may I ask why a young girl like yourself is here in the middle of the night?" asked the young monk.

"I'm here to practice. My oka-san doesn't know I have miko powers. So I practice here when she falls asleep," said Kikyo. She watched as the old monk stood up and walked up to Kikyo and patted her on the head.

"You are such a weird child. Would you like me to teach you some new spells and moves my young child?" asked the monk. He smiled when Kikyo nodded her head real fast. He soon watched as the child stopped her nodding and watched the old monk.

He soon started doing a chant and then a barrier was soon forged around him and Kikyo. After a few minuets the barrier dropped. He looked at Kikyo and watched her do the chant that he just did. He was amazed at how she chanted the words and a small barrier came up. "Amazing young one. I have never seen someone learn that fast. I think I might be able to help you become a miko of your village. With a little bit of training and a lot of practice, you will be one of the strongest miko's ever," said the old monk.

After the monk came to Kikyo's village she was soon traveling with the monk to a small shine that would teach her all she would need to he a miko. After about 15 years Kikyo came back to protect her village from demons and bandits. She then found out that during the time that she was gone that her mother gave birth to another child named Keada.

Soon she became the protector of the Shikon no Tama. She later on met Inu Yasha and found out about his past and why he wants to become a demon. When she died and sealed Inu Yasha to the God Tree and burned the jewel with herself to make sure no one ever get the jewel again. When she was brought back to life she didn't know what to think when she found out that Inu Yasha didn't kill her but Naraku did. She still felt that she had to get rid of Inu Yasha for going to that incarnation of hers, and she would make sure that he would pay.

End of flash back

Kikyo was soon wrapped in something warm. When she looked back she saw the man that she was with for the night. "What's the matter my dear Kikyo? Is something wrong?" asked the man.

"No…I was just thinking…and someone broke my curse I left on someone," said Kikyo.

(Inu Yasha and Uceme)

Inu Yasha walked around the castle hoping to see his lovely Uceme, but couldn't find her anywhere. He soon caught her scent and followed it down to the basements. He soon came up to some large medal doors with a huge lock on them. When he approached it, two small energy balls came up to him and transformed into two spirit demons. One was a young looking woman with light blue hair, her eyes a mid-tone silver. Her skin was very pale. The other was a young man…he looked very much like the young woman but with jet-black hair.

"Ye are not allowed the young miss will be out in four days…you must wait until then," said the two spirit demons. Inu Yasha tried to force his way through the doors but the two spirits wouldn't allow him through. "Who ye may be? If ye have no connection to the young miss then ye must go," said the two spirits.

"I'm courting Uceme. So let me through I want to see her right now!" yelled Inu Yasha. The two spirits demons looked at each other and then opened the two medal doors. As soon as they were open, what Inu Yasha saw shocked him to no end. Uceme was a hanyou just like him. Her hair was shorter much shorter and her face had many scars. When she saw him her eyes widen with shock and fear, she didn't want Inu Yasha to see her like this…not in this form.

"No! Don't look at me! Please Inu Yasha…leave…I don't want you to see me like this! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please just leave and I'll explain everything in four days. Please just leave. I don't want you to see me like this!" yelled Uceme. She tried to hind her face but Inu Yasha came up to her and stopped her. He moved her hands and traced the scars that were on her face and neck.

"Uceme…why are you a hanyou…and when did you get this scars?" asked Inu Yasha.

"I have hanyou blood in me from my oka-san's side of the family and my ota-san was a demon. I've had these scars ever since I was a child. Whenever I would turn into my hanyou form the other demon children would always attack me and so I got these scars to show it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Not even Kagome-sama knows," cried Uceme.

"Uceme, how can this happen? I've never heard of this before and why are you in this room?" asked Inu Yasha.

"It all started when I was just a pup in my home village. I was only about five or so but one day when I was playing I turned into my hanyou form. I had no idea what happened but then I learned from my oka-san that her great-grandmother was a hanyou and some of the genes were passed down to me. I don't ever know when I turn into my hanyou form…it just happens. They told me that I have to be put away for about four to five days so I wouldn't hurt anybody. Because I powers would sometimes go out of control. So that's why I'm here for about four to five days. Please forgive Inu Yasha. I wanted to tell you but I was so afraid," explained Uceme.

Inu Yasha didn't know what to say. He was stunned by his little discovery. Her life was simmelory to his in a way. But then again it wasn't. It was highly close. Uceme was surprised when she felt something or rather someone warm up against her. She was happy that Inu Yasha wasn't disgusted by her or even angry with her. She soon threw her arms around Inu Yasha and hugged him tight.

Inu Yasha's ears purked up when he heard Sesshomaru and Kagome coming back from there trip to the Southern Lords castle and he even heard Miroku and Sango coming back from there little trip that they took dearing the day. "I'll be back later Uceme. Sesshomaru and Kagome are back and even Sango and Miroku are back. But I will come back to keep you company," said Inu Yasha. He soon left and gave his loving girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

(Sesshomaru and Kagome)

As soon as Kagome had woken up from her sleep her and Sesshomaru left the Southern Lords castle. The young demon miko was still very mad at the demon lord and didn't even want to see him anymore. When they were off into the sky Sesshomaru had told Kagome how she had broken the curse on the Southern Lord and how he was sorry for what he had said.

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to name her?" asked Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You know or little girl that will be born soon. What are we going to name her?"

"We aren't having a little girl but a boy. I don't want a girl right now."

"Its going to be a little girl, Sesshomaru! I just know it is," said Kagome with a large smile on her face.

"I think not my dear mate," said Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"To bad, so sad…it's a little girl," Kagome said with her arms crossed.

"We will just see," said Sesshomaru with a grin on his face while rubbing Kagome's stomach.

Soon the lady and lord of the Western Lands arrived back at the castle. They were soon greeted by Inu Yasha and Rin and Shippo. The two children ran up to there oka-san and ota-san and latched on to there legs. "We missed you!" said the two children at the same time.

Kagome hugged the two children and looked at Inu Yasha. He told the two where Uceme was and then Kagome and Sesshomaru went to have something small to eat since they haven't eaten all day.

Later on during the night Kagome woke up felling something wet in the bed. She soon felt like something was stabbing at her stomach and she screamed in pain. Sesshomaru bolted up in his bed and looked at his mate. He noticed that she was holding her stomach and asked her what the matter was.

"Sesshomaru I think its time," said Kagome in pure pain.

Alright y'all I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	14. Birth

Ok y'all here is chapter 14. Hope y'all like it. Oh please comment me.

Running Away from Love and Finding Love 

Kannasoul09

Chapter 14: Birth

Sesshomaru covered his ears at her ear-piercing scream that felled the castle. He couldn't take it any more the demon lord went into the garden trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He had sent word to the other lords that Kagome was giving birth to their first child, but still they have not arrived. He began to wonder if there was any trouble for his massagers. Soon he heard the front gate open. He walked down the halls and to the front where he saw the demon lords and ladies. They all greeted each other with a bow and then they heard another ear-piercing scream.

**_"SESSHOMARU, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,"_** yelled Kagome. Once Sesshomaru heard the threat he backed away a little from the castle. He new that the threat was personal and it meant a promise for his dismise.

"Now, now Sesshomaru it shouldn't be all that bad. When a woman gives birth she says things that she doesn't mean. Like when I was giving birth my dear mate decided to walk in while I was giving birth and I almost killed him using my fire whip," said Lady Hana.

Sesshomaru just looked in horror at Sora and then decided go back to were he can be near his Kagome without being killed. As they walked through the corridors of the palace they heard another piercing scream coming from the young woman giving birth. Sesshomaru looked as Rin and Shippo was shouting at Inu Yasha for being stupid.

"Rin, Shippo, stop your yelling now. I do not need anymore yelling in this castle is that understood," asked Sesshomaru in a stern voice. Rin and Shippo both stopped their yelling and nodded their heads.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…we'll stop," said the two children.

"You know Sesshomaru, but after I think about it. I'm happy that you mated with Kagome. She wasn't really every happy with me after awhile. When I heard that she was here I couldn't believe what I heard then I saw how she felt towards me. I was angry with myself…then when she mated you she was really happy. Just do one thing for me, Sesshomaru. Put her happiness before your own and before anyone else's," said Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inu Yasha and nodded. He would make Kagome the happiest woman ever…in bed and out. He would make sure that she had a smile on her face every day. He would make sure that nothing bad ever happened to his mate or his children.

Soon Sesshomaru and the others heard an ear piercing scream then they heard a baby's cry. After awhile the baby's crying stopped and then the head nurse of the castle came to the door. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo you may all come in," said the nurse.

The three walked into the room and saw Kagome sitting slightly up holding a small buddle in her arms. Sesshomaru sat down slightly behind her and Rin and Shippo both sat on each side of her looking at the baby. "Hey Oka-san is it a girl or boy?" asked Shippo.

"It's a little boy…what should we name him?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru stared at his mate then at the children, all three of them was waiting for an answer. After thinking for a moment he finally came up with just the right name.

"His name will be Motame Taisho." Kagome smiled at the name that Sesshomaru had given their son. The name somehow suited him in some way. Soon the baby fell asleep and so did Kagome. Rin and Shippo left the room to leave Sesshomaru alone with Kagome and their new born son.

"M'Lord the Western Lord's son has been born. They sicurty is tight and their so no way to get in. What shall we do M'Lord?" asked a man covered in a black cloak.

"We shall force our way in soon. Just not now…we must wait for the perfect moment. Now go and keep watch on the palace. I want the soul miko and the baby." The man covered in the cloaked looked at his master and bowed.

The man in the corner watched as one of his many men left to watch over the Western Castle. He won't miss a single moment of what goes on around the castle. He needed the soul miko and the baby she just gave birth to. He refuse to have it any other way.

Sesshomaru came out of the room a couple of hours later with his new son. Everyone crowded around to see the new prince of the Western Lands. Everyone was in aww when they saw how much it looked like Sesshomaru and Kagome. The baby's hair was silver with two strikes of black in the front. He's eyes were like Kagome one blue and the other a beautiful green. He had two strips on each side of his face like Sesshomaru and on his wrist.

"Sesshomaru-sama he's so adorable. What's his name?" asked one of the Ladies.

"His name is Motame Taisho…son of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru was now a proud father and mate.

Alright sorry for the short chapter but my computer was down and we just now got a new one so I'm really sorry. I just thought that y'all may want a chapter so I didn't really make it that long but anyway…how y'all like it please review. Oh and if anyone has any idea's please tell me. I'm starting to run out but sooner or later I'll get some well comment please.


	15. Birthday's and Crushes

Hey everyone sorry about not putting up chapters and all. My computer was done and stuff but we have a new one. So I'll be working on my story and get it up as soon as possible.

Chapter 15: Birthdays and a Little Crush

It has already been five years since Kagome had given birth to Motame…and here they are again making the most noise they can make.

"Seshomaru…wait. Oh Kami!" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as Sesshomaru's tongue was making moans and even more moans come from Kagome. He only had to breath on Kagome's little clit and she was soaking wet and moaning his name like he was a complete drug.

"Kagome, you smell so good. I just want to keep you here everyday moaning like the bitch you are," said Sesshomaru as he drove his tongue into her again. Kagome nearly screamed when she felt him drive his tongue into her again.

She soon felt his hands working their magic making her moan his name for more. When she felt like she was about to explode he would stop and kiss her deeply then go back to his work. Soon Kagome had enough of his foreplay and tackled him so he was beneath her. Sesshomaru just smirk and waited to see what she would do.

The young miko demon kissed her mate hard and licked the mark that she had placed on him. She soon bit into the mark to taste his blood run down her throat. He's blood was like pure wine. She couldn't get enough of it. Soon Kagome started going down to have her fun like he had with her. She could hear her mate take sharp intakes of breathes as if someone had thrown cold ice all over his perfect body.

"Now you'll get what you love to do to me," said Kagome very seductively. Kagome kissed the tip of his member and slowly licked it from top to bottom and while she did this she slowly rubbed his sack to make sure she heard the pleasant noise she was waiting to hear from her mate.

Soon Kagome's mouth was all over his member. She couldn't help how she loved it. Soon Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He pulled Kagome off of him and he then thrusted himself into his mate. Kagome screamed and moaned from the pure pleasure. He felt how he would ram right into her and he wouldn't stop for a second.

"Rin Rin what's that noise?" asked little Motame. Rin just stared at her little brother with a small blush on her face. She then grabbed his small little hand and took him to the garden outback.

"Hey, Motame, Rin! Where are you going? Its about to be time for the party, we have to get ready," said Shippo running up to his adopted sister and his stepbrother.

Shippo saw the small blush on Rin's face and he knew what that meant. Motame had asked another embarrassing question. Shippo took the little hand that was in Rin's and lead him to his room so he could start getting ready for Sango's and Miroku's daughters birthday. Little Nina was now four today and Motame was now turning five.

Rin thought back to when Little Nina and Motame was born. She was so happy when she got a new little brother and then the next year came and Sango gave birth to Little Nina. Sango's and Miroku's first child died because one of Sesshomaru's soldiers had attacked Sango and hit her stomach. When the nurse had told the couple that the baby had died, Miroku went and killed the soldier that had attacked Sango.

After awhile Sango had gotten pregnant again and Miroku was with her at all times to make sure no would hurt this child. It took Sango awhile to get over her first lost but even now she was still mourning a little…not as much as she once was.

After awhile Sango had given birth to Little Nina on the same day that Motame was born. It was a little strange that they looked a little bit a like. But they now celebrated their birthdays on the same day at the same time. Nina and Motame were the best of friends like Sango and Kagome, even through Motame was a boy and Nina was a girl.

When the party started everyone was very excited and was singing and dancing. Everyone but Sesshomaru but he would soon start dancing when Kagome would threaten to more sex for about a year or two but they both knew that, that wouldn't last. By the end of the day they would be all over each other again.

Rin looked around the room and saw the Prince of the Southern Lands. Prince Niro looked as if he was a god. His long red hair went as long as his hips and he had a small star like shape on his forehead. He was very slim and he was very graceful like her ota-san. Every time that he would look over to her she would always turn her head the other way. She then turned to go out to find Shippo or someone so she could at least try to get Niro off of her mind. When she couldn't find Shippo she ran right into the one person she was trying to hind from.

"Konnichi wa, Rin-chan. Is there a reason that you are avoiding me?" asked Niro.

"Ummmm…no not at all, Niro-sama. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a very nervous Rin.

"Well you could dance with me. I would really like that," said Niro.

Rin blushed and she began to dance with Niro. The party went very nice until the time for the two birthday kids came out. When Motame and Little Nina came out they began a food fight and they even hit their parents. Everyone had a fun time…until the servants had to clean up the mess.

When that was all done Rin and Niro walked through the garden and talked while the adults were inside talking to everyone. While outside Niro asked Rin if she will perpent him to court her and she said yes in return.

Before Niro and his family left he kissed Rin on the cheek and left with his mother and father and the rest of his family. Rin was blushing badly and Sesshomaru only glared at Niro, while Kagome was smiling madly.

Sorry about the ending everyone. I just found my disk with everything on it and then my computer broke and I forgot how I was gonna' make the ending so I'm sorry for the crappy ending and how short it is.


	16. Rina and Niro Time

Ok everyone sorry to keep y'all waiting. Life and stuff has been total hell. But hey here's another page home you all enjoy it.

Running Away from Love and Fining Love 

Chapter 16: Rin and Niro time

(Awe…how cute)

Kagome could tell by the way that Rin has been acting that she missed her new little boyfriend. The now young woman seemed to walk around the castle with no meaning and she's not as hyper as she usually is. The miko demon turned on her heel and walked up to the study and knocked. Once she got an answer to come in she walked in and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru lets have Prince Niro come over for a while. Rin doesn't seem like herself and she is just wondering the castle. Lets invite him over." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stopped doing what ever he was doing and looked at his mate. She was still beautiful even after all this time.

He looked at her face and saw that she was giving him the puppy dogface. "Fine, I shall send a message and ask for Prince Niro to come visit Rin," said Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you koi."

(Southern Lands)

"Ota-san please let me go! I'll take my guards and we'll run all the way there. Please I want to see Rin! You know I'm courting her so please let me go. I really want to see her. I beg you Ota-san please…I really want to see Rin." Niro was bowed down to his father begging to go see Rin.

(All right people flashback so you can see why Niro's father won't let him go.)

Flashback

"Niro-kun dear, why did you kiss that little human girl Rin?" asked Niro's mother. The Southern Lady watched her son as his face turned away from her but she could still see his skin turn red. "Son look at me when I'm talking to you."

Niro turned around to see that his oka-san and his ota-san looking at him. "Well…um…you see I really like Rin and all so I asked her for permission to court her."

"WHAT!? OUT RAGES I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH AN ACT! YOU ARE TO COURT AND MATE WITH A FULL BLOODED DEMONESS!" yelled the Southern Lord.

"Awe…so cute. Puppy love," squealed his mother.

(End of Flashback)

"You can go dear. I want some alone time with your ota-san so you go and pack some clothes and be off," said his mother. Niro's eyes got wide and he ran up to her. "Thank you so much Oka-san, thank you."

"No I forbid it. You will not see that human girl." The southern lord was about to chase after his son but his mate standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her fangs showing stopped him. "Oh…you forbid it, huh? If I remember correctly then we were also told that our courting and mating was forbidden with our families, but yet we didn't listen. Now you will let him go and you will spend time with your mate, is that understood?" She grinned as she saw her mate set back down and nodded his head. "Good."

(Else where)

"Master, the southern prince Niro is coming to the Western Lands to see Rin. From what it sounds like Prince Niro is courting Sesshomaru-sama's ward Rin. What shall we do, Master?" asked the henchman.

For a while there was only silence. "Go if the ward and the prince leaves the castle attack and take the human child. I need her for the miko demon." The man then waved his hand and the man left with some other men.

(Western Lands)

Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing out in front of the castle with Matome and Rin waiting for Niro to show up, Shippo stayed in the castle to make sure that Niro's room was ready by the time he got here. Kagome looked over to her adopted daughter and saw that the young girl was nervous. She walked over to the young woman and panted her on the back gently. "Now, now Rin. Nor reason to be all tensed up. Everything will be fine," said Kagome as she looked at Rin. The young girl nodded and watched as Niro and his guards were coming into view.

Once the young prince landed he bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Thank you very much Sesshomaru-sama and Lady Kagome. I'm truly happy that I'm able to see Rin again," said Niro. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru nodded. He then walked over to Rin and smiled gently at her. The young woman blushed and smiled back. "H…hi Niro-sama. Umm…" Young Rin lost her words and started to blush. Niro saw this and smiled. He then reached out and hugged the small girl. "I'm so happy to see you again Rin. I thought I would never be able to see you again." Rin hugged the prince and smiled widely. "I'm so happy to see you too Niro-sama," said Rin.

Rin grabbed Niro's head and drug him into the castle, telling of the things that's she's been doing with Shippo and Motame and Little Nena. "Look, she seems a whole lot happier now that Niro is here. We should really let him come over more often," Kagome said as she watched Sesshomaru just shack his head. He just picked up Motame and placed his arm around Kagome's waist. She lightly blushed and leaned into his warm embrace.

"Momma? Can I go out to the garden and play with Jaken and Big Brother Shippo?" asked Motame. Kagome looked at Motame and gave him a gentle smile. "Lets look for Jaken and Shippo and then you can go outside to play," said Kagome. The young Miko-Demon watched as her son gave her a wide smile.

Once Kagome and Motame found Jaken and Shippo, they all head out to play. When they reached the garden they found Sango, Miroku and Little Nena playing by the small pond in the garden. While the three grown-ups talked the children chased after Jaken.

(Rin and Niro)

Rin and Niro were deep within the gardens talking about many things. Rin found out that Niro had two other brothers and four sisters. He was the third oldest. She learned that his favorite food was curry and fried rice (I love curry and fried rice, I had it in Texas in this Asian restaurant it was so good).

Niro was happy that him and Rin had many things in common. He learned that she had four brothers and no sisters but they all died along with her parents when a bunch of bandits killed them and tried to rape her but the villagers saved her. He also learned that she went mute and she tried to help Sesshomaru at one point. He also found out that Rin loves to eat fish and that her favorite flower was a Japanese Iris. Her favorite color was orange and she loved to have someone play with her hair.

"Umm…so if you don't mind Rin…may I do something without you getting angry?" asked Niro blushing. Rin looked at him and nodded her head. He saw her nod and he then leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He watched as a blushed crossed over her face and went down her neck to her chest. He saw her starting too mess with her kimono sleeves and she then lead over and gave him a small kiss on the lips to, a little nervous on how he would react. After a few minutes he returned the kiss and they stayed like that until they heard their names being called to come in to eat. They both had blushes on their faces. They both walked back to the castle hand in hand, looking at each other.

When the two came in from the garden, Kagome saw the blush that was on her little girls face and smiled. 'Well it would seem that he may have gave her, her first kiss,' thought Kagome. "Well did you two have fun in the garden?" asked Kagome. She saw both of their faces turn bright red. "Yep," they both said.

Sesshomaru saw this and didn't like what he saw. He was able to seem Niro all over Rin and he REALLY didn't like it. 'It would seem that I would have to have a small talk with Prince Niro later,' thought Sesshomaru.

(Southern Castle)

"Now do you see why it's good to get rid of the children every now and then?" asked the Southern Lady. She was lying on top of her mate with sweat coating their bodies.

"Yes, I guess I could get use to this," said the demon lord. He was still trying to catch his breath. His mate wore him out. He has never been this tired from anything before.

"Good, now lets go again," said the great Southern Lady.

All right that's all for now I have to save some for the next chapter.

Reviews please. I'll give you a cookie.


	17. Readers

**Hello My Dear Readers,**

**It is me Kannasoul09, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write anything for a long time now. But with moving, not having internet and busy with school I haven't been able to write anything.**

**I have gotten all of your reviews and I thank you all for them. But I would like to announce that I will be deleting Running Away from Love and Finding Love to rewrite it.**

**I have read over it and I am not very happy with it. It will have a different title and it will be a little different. I hope you will understand but once I started reading it a lot of thing popped up in my head of how I could make it better. Please understand.**

**I hope you all enjoy my stories.**

**Thank you,**

**Kannasoul09**


End file.
